Volviste
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: Phineas esta deprimido... La razon: Isabella se fue hace 6 años, y no la ha vuelto a ver. Quien es esa misteriosa persona que entabla conversacion con Phineas en el parque, acaso sera... Mal summary, please R&R!


Han pasado seis años desde que ella se fue y no ha vuelto.

Al verla partir no supo porque, pero sintió que algo muy dentro de él se estaba destrozando; era su corazón el único que latía por esa chica, que por alguna extraña razón sentía un cariño especial y no quería que ella se alejara de el así como así.

Se preguntaran quien es ese chico y esa chica; el nombre del chico es Phineas Flynn, un chico alegre, soñador, imaginativo, siempre dispuesto a ayudar y hacer felices a las demás personas antes que a él, pero su único y gran defecto es que es muy, muy inocente.

La chica se llama Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, tierna, dulce, bonita, también hacer felices a las demás personas antes que a ella, también tiene un gran secreto que nadie sabe solo ella y sus más cercanos amigos, su más grande y profundo secreto es que está enamorada de su mejor amigo Phineas Flynn, pero él no se percata de ello, solo hasta que su amiga se fue se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella; aunque logro llegar al aeropuerto lo único que pudo decirle fue ''Adiós'' ya que ella ya estaba en el avión, el avión despego y se perdió entre las inmensas nubes junto con la única chica que realmente quería en el mundo pero se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos muy tarde.

Salió del aeropuerto rumbo a su casa triste y desolado al perderla y al parecer no verla nunca jamás, no oír su dulce voz, sus hermosos ojos azules como zafiros, su hermoso cabello negro y su tierno y pequeño moño rosa.

Otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Danville para todos, excepto por un chico de 16 años de cabeza triangular, cabello rojo como el fuego, profundos ojos azules, y un ánimo inquebrantable o eso parecía, ya que cuando ella se fue su ánimo lo abandono junto con su sonrisa.

-Vamos Phin, anímate haz estado así durante seis años ¡supéralo¡-dijo su hermanastro Ferb Fletcher, el sabía que Phineas quería a Isabella, pero no se dio cuenta pronto de sus sentimientos y bueno, la perdió.

-Ferb, por favor cállate, así me animas menos-dijo con enojo y tristeza el peli rojo.

-De acuerdo, pero aunque sea sal de la cama-después de decir esto retiro las cobijas de la cama de Phineas y pudo ver de nuevo sus ojos rojos por llorar en la noche de nuevo, ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, entonces no dijo nada y salió de su cuarto hacia la cocina donde estaba su madre Linda preparando el desayuno.

-Hola hijo, buen día-dijo con alegría su madre.

-*suspiro*Buen día-dijo algo preocupado por Phineas, de nuevo.

-De nuevo esta así, Ferb-dijo preocupada su madre.

-Si*que mal que tuvo que descubrir sus sentimientos por ella de esta forma*-pensó lo ultimo Ferb.

-Voy al parque-dijo Phineas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-De acuerdo hijo, pero regresa pronto-advirtió su madre.

-Si mama-dijo mientras salía de la casa con la cabeza baja.

-*Phineas me preocupas*-pensaba Ferb, pero el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue a contestar.

- Residencia Flynn-Fletcher, quien habla-dijo Ferb cortésmente.

-Hola Ferb soy yo-dijo la voz misteriosa por el otro lado del teléfono

*Con Phineas*

Llego al parque, se sentó en un pequeño columpio y empezó a mecerse débilmente, sumido en sus más profundos y tristes pensamientos que llegaban a su mente cada vez que pensaba en Isabella, en su forma de caminar, sus ojos azul profundo, su negro, sedoso y largo cabello negro que fluía como un océano, su melodiosa voz y muchas cosas más que le gustaban de ella.

-*Por que no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, tal vez si en verdad me hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes de que se fuera, ella…ella… seguiría aquí… en Danville…conmigo*-pensaba Phineas, mientras unas lagrimas fugitivas recorrían su rostro, mientras miraba al cielo, pero un/una desconocido/a encapuchado/a se acerco y tomo el otro asiento del columpio que quedaba libre y lo saco de sus pensamientos hablándole:

-Hola, que haces aquí tan triste-pregunto el/la desconocido/a.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto el peli rojo

-Primero respóndeme por favor-pidió el/la desconocido/a

-De acuerdo, estoy pensando-dijo el peli rojo algo molesto por la insistencia de el/la desconocido/a.

-Y en qué piensas, si es que puedo saberlo, claro-pidió amablemente.

-*suspiro*En una chica-dijo con un deje de tristeza al recordar a Isabella.

-Y puedo saber su nombre-insistió

-Se llama Isabella García-Shapiro, es mi mejor amiga…pero me di cuenta de que la quiero como mas que una amiga, me gustaban tantas cosas de ella, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz, su forma de caminar, pero… me di cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella muy tarde, cuando partió de Danville sentí como toda mi vida se desvanecía y mi corazón se dividía en dos porque…ya no la tenía a mi lado…y…y… yo…-no pudo seguir estaba sollozando levemente, cada vez que recordaba ese día le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma, el/la desconocido/a se dio cuenta y dijo finalmente después de escuchar ese triste y doloroso relato:

-Quiero enseñarte algo, claro si estás de acuerdo-pidió amablemente.

-De… acuerdo-dijo con la voz entrecortada Phineas.

-*suspiro*Bien aquí voy-dijo en susurro para si mismo/a y se quito la capucha dejando ver a una chica de pelo negro profundo como la noche, ojos de un azul profundo como el océano, vestida de una blusa purpura y jeans negros con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, Phineas se quedo pasmado, atónito no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, o más bien, a quien estaba viendo el.

-I-Isabella-dijo Phineas sonrojado al descubrir que con quien había hablado todo ese tiempo era Isabella y le había dicho todo lo que sentía por ella y como se sintió cuando se fue de Danville hace años dejándolo solo con el corazón partido en dos mitades.

-Hola Phineas-dijo sonrojada Isabella al descubrir que Phineas en verdad la quería, aunque para que se diera cuenta de ello, ella se tuviera que ir de Danville por seis largos años.

-No…no puedo creerlo-dijo felizmente mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a Isabella, claro ella correspondió al abrazo del peli rojo con mucha ternura.

-Pero…tu…México…como…-el peli rojo no podía articular palabra alguna estaba tan feliz de que su único amor volviera a Danville con él.

-Muy bien, te contare todo, pero… para eso tienes que dejar de abrazarme Phineas-pidió amablemente su amiga sonrojada que aun abrazaba a la persona que más quería.

-Oh…si claro…lo siento…Izzy-titubeo mientras se apartaba un poco a su amiga, lo cual no le agrado mucho la verdad.

-De acuerdo lo que paso fue…

''_Flashback de Isabella''_

_-Hija te tengo una gran noticia, baja por favor-grito su madre desde la cocina._

_-Ya voy-dijo triste como siempre Isabella._

_-Aquí estoy cual es la noticia-dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de jugo de la cocina._

_-¡VAMOS A VOLVER A DANVILLE! no te emociona eso Isa-dijo su madre._

_Isabella cuando escucha eso casi se le cae el jugo encima de la ropa por la emoción, no podía creer que iba a volver a ver a Phineas, después de tantos años alejada de el._

_-En-enserio mama NO PUEDO CREERLO POR FIN VERE A PHINEAS…y a Ferb-dijo Isabella corrigiendo lo que había dicho, por suerte su madre no se dio cuenta._

_-Si hoy mismo partimos así que…-pero no siguió Isabella salió disparada a su cuarto para empacar sus cosas y volver…a su hogar con su gran y único verdadero amor._

''_Fin del Flashback de Isabella''_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo Isabella terminado su relato.

-Valla…oye y como supiste que estaba aquí-pregunto confundido su amigo ya que no sabía como Isabella lo había encontrado.

-Bueno…

''_Flashback de Isabella''_

_-Residencia Flynn-Fletcher, quien habla-dijo Ferb cortésmente._

_-Hola Ferb, soy yo-dijo la voz misteriosa por el otro lado del teléfono._

-_Eres tu Isabella-dijo el peli verde feliz._

_-Si volví a Danville, esta Phineas-pregunto ilusionada Isabella esperando que Phineas estuviera en la casa._

_-Se fue al parque, pero si ya estás aquí creo que podrás alcanzarlo-dijo respondiendo el peli verde._

_-Gra…-pero fue interrumpida._

_-Pero, qué tal si te cubres así no te reconocerá-sugirió el peli verde._

_-¿Pero por qué me tengo que cubrir?-pregunto confundida Isabella._

_-Créeme, no sabes lo útil que te puede ser esa capa-dijo en tono divertido a su amiga._

_-Tal vez tienes razón, gracias Ferb, usare la capa-dijo amablemente su amiga._

_-Je je, de nada, bienvenida de nuevo Izzy-dijo el peli verde_

_-Gracias, adiós-y colgó el teléfono, se dirigió a su cuarto por la capa, se despidió de su madre, se cubrió con la capa y se dirigió al parque Danville a buscar a Phineas._

''_Fin del Flashback de Isabella''_

-Y fin, jeje-dijo Isabella.

-Bueno me alegra que volvieras Izzy, porque cuando te fuiste olvidaste algo-dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Así, ¿y que fue?-pregunto confundida su amiga.

-Olvidaste…esto-y se acerco lentamente a su amiga y…la beso, para los dos fue un beso único, lleno de ternura y felicidad; Isabella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada y lo siguió besando como si no hubiera fin, se separaron un momento y dijeron:

-Te amo Phin-dijo sonrojada Isabella.

-Y yo te amo Izzy-dijo también sonrojado.

Y se volvieron a unir en otro profundo, tierno, dulce, cálido y romántico beso, ahora nada los podría separar, porque siempre estarán juntos sin importar lo que pase y los retos que se les sean impuestos…¿Porque el amor lo puede todo no es así amigos?

FIN


End file.
